stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyota Uhura
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Director of Starfleet Intelligence | stationed = Starfleet Headquarters | rank = admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = M'Umbha | father = Damu Pua | siblings = Shani Uhura (brother) | relatives = Ugogo (paternal grandmother) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Nichelle Nichols | image2 = Uhura2306.jpg | caption2 = Captain Uhura in 2306 }} Nyota Upenda Uhura was a officer in both the 23rd century and the 24th century. Nearly thirty years of that service was under Captain James T. Kirk, aboard the and the . Early Life Uhura was born in 2239 on Earth, in Kitui Province, in the United States of Africa. ( ; ) Her mother was named M'Umbha, her father Damu Pua. ( , Star Trek II Biographies) :In the novelization of , Pavel Chekov said Uhura was from the Bantu Nation. She would eventually be fluent in eleven Earth languages, including Swahili. ( , Absolute Horizon) In addition to her linguistic abilities, Uhura was also an athlete, running the 100-meter dash in record time. ( ) Before she entered Starfleet Academy, Uhura spent a lot of time with family members who lived in Mombasa, Kenya. ( ) About 2260, Uhura began studying music with Theodore "Theo" Papadopoulos, with whom she eventually fell in love. However, her long absences while in Starfleet resulted in his falling in love with someone else. (Absolute Horizon) Prior to her assignment to Enterprise, Uhura was an ensign on the [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]]. (Cloak and Dagger) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) In 2266, Nyota Uhura was posted to this vessel as communications officer and operations manager she held the rank of lieutenant. As well, she proved to be a capable technician and even took the helm on occasion. ( ) :It is speculated that Uhura was on the command track during her early months on the ''Enterprise, as she wore a gold command-division uniform in "The Corbomite Maneuver" and "Mudd's Women".'' She was a gregarious officer and shipmate, often singing for the crew in the rec room and while on bridge duty. ( ) On stardate 3541.9, Uhura had her mind wiped by the Nomad probe. Christine Chapel was later able to restore her memories through a combination of educational and medical techniques. ("The Changeling"; : "Friendship's Song", "Something to Remind You") . (Star Trek: Phase II)]] Sometime prior to the Enterprise’s refit, in the early 2270’s, Nyota was promoted to lieutenant commander. She continued to function as the communications officer, under the command of Willard Decker. Admiral Kirk, once again, assumed command of the ship during the V'Ger incident. ( ) Once the Enterprise was assigned as a training vessel, Nyota was promoted to commander and was transferred to Starfleet Communications. Her duties also involved lecturing at Starfleet Academy. She was on the Enterprise when the scientists in charge of Project Genesis contacted Admiral Kirk. ( ) Later that year, Uhura aided Admiral Kirk, and other crew members, in stealing the Enterprise. The ship was later destroyed. She then, joined the survivors on Vulcan. ( ) She was forced to travel back in time, along with the rest of her crewmates, in an attempt to save Earth from the Whalesong probe. The mission was a success. Upon returning to 23rd century Earth, the charges against her were dropped. ( ) [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] Uhura was assigned to the Enterprise-A. In 2287, the ship was hijacked by a group of zealots led by Sybok. Uhura refused to resist him after she had "shown him her pain." ( ) :It was shortly before this incident that her affection for Montgomery Scott was made apparent. The reasons for this are explained differently in different continuities. Six years later, Uhura and the crew were involved in exposing the Khitomer conspiracy. After the Enterprise’s decommissioning, she returned to teaching at the Academy. ( ) [[USS Intrepid II (Oberth class)|USS Intrepid II]] In 2294, after the apparent death of James T. Kirk, and the disappearance of Montgomery Scott, Uhura became executive officer to Captain Spock on the USS Intrepid II. She succeeded him as captain two years later. ( ) ''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men In 2306, the ferried Captain Uhura -- now head of Starfleet Linguistics -- to join Captain John Harriman and Captain Pavel Chekov aboard the newly-commissioned museum . She admitted in her personal log she still hadn't recovered from the death of James Kirk in 2293. With the ''Enterprise-M forced to race to the planet Gateway housing the Guardian of Forever, Uhura accompanied Harriman and Chekov to the planet's surface to investigate an unwelcomed visitor on the surface. Charlie Evans activated the Guardian, jumping back in time and preventing James Kirk from being born, creating an alternate reality. :In this alternate reality, Uhura lived on Vulcan and was married to Stonn. The pair had a married son, Sevar, and two grandchildren. Uhura was convinced that even if Vulcan ceded from the Galactic Order that the Order would not let it lie so easily. She, and her family, escaped the planet before the Omega weapon destroyed Vulcan. (Star Trek: Of Gods and Men) United Trek fan fiction universe Uhura became Head of Starfleet Intelligence in 2334, at the age of 95. She served in that role for nearly thirty years. An entire generation of SI operatives became very loyal to the elderly woman. She became aware of Section 31 and began organizing a counter group with officers she could trust. Upon "retirement" in 2362, she continued her efforts against Section 31. Thirty-one now considers her one of their greatest internal problems. She began to live in hiding while still keeping contact with officers in the fleet. In 2376, she was still alive at the age of 137. Alternate continuities In 2360, Admiral Uhura of Starfleet Intelligence worked with many -- including Leonard McCoy, Beverly Crusher, and Benjamin Sisko -- to solve the mystery of the resurgence of a Romulan disease, "The Gnawing". Nyota Uhura was already assigned to Enterprise before Kirk took command. trilogy Nyota Uhura was assigned to Enterprise about a year after Kirk took command, shortly after the events at the galactic barrier. ( trilogy: Enterprise) The Uhura family owned a large horse farm. ("Rescue Operation") Nyota's father's mother, Ugogo, thought that her grandchildren should have first-hand knowledge of the old Bantu ways, so Nyota learned how to live off the land for a week at a time when she was younger. ("Rescue Operation") Nyota's brother, Shani Uhura, was a doctor assigned to the hospital ship Haven when it crashed into a drydock in 2273. ("The Guilt Complex") In 2294, Pavel Chekov asked Uhura to be his executive officer on the ''Enterprise''-B. ([[Chekov's Enterprise|''Chekov's Enterprise]]) Saavik succeded her as exec after Uhura was posted to command of the [[USS Hyperion (NCC-10100)|USS ''Hyperion]] ("The Kids Are All Right") es:Nyota Uhura Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet Academy faculty